nidaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing System
1. Basics of fishing system -Once you reach level 50, you can start fishing. -The Fishing spot caretaker, Ogu (map coordinates 21, 37 and 155, 232), sells fishing supplies including rods and baits. He also offers fishing skill quests. -Using a better rod increases the chance of getting bites. -Using better baits increases the chance of higher level fish taking your bait. -There are two fishing spots available: Whistle Town's Lake Fishing Spot (24, 33) and Waterfall Fishing Spot (157, 238). 2. Guides to fishing 1) Equipping a fishing rod - Buy a fishing rod from Ogu, and equip it in your left weapon slot. - Buy some bait, and equip them in your right weapon slot. (You need baits to fish.) 2) Catching a fish - If you have learned Beginner's Fishing skill and have a rod and some baits equipped, a fishing hook icon will appear when you are near a fishing spot to indicate that you can fish. - Once you get a bite, the green-colored bar (time limit indicator) starts to decrease, while a yellow box and an arrow move left and right along the blue-colored bar (timing bar). Judge your timing carefully, and press spacebar or right mouse button when the arrow is inside the box. If you succeed, the fish will be caught. - If you misjudge the timing and press the spacebar or right mouse button when the arrow is outside the box, or if the green time limit bar runs out, then the fish will get away. 3) Fishing skill * Fishing skill book can be obtained from Ogu (map coordinates 21, 37 and 155, 232) by completing a quest. 4) Fishing tips - When a higher level fish takes your bait, the time limit bar will decrease faster, and the box and the arrow in the timing bar will move faster. - Getting a bite will consume one of your baits. - A fishing rod has durability. Higher level fish decreases a rod's durability at a faster rate. - You may occasionally catch a Moon Shard instead of fish. 5) Enhancing your fishing rod - A fishing rod can be enhanced, much like a weapon, by taking it to a Craftsman NPC. - An enhanced rod offers a better chance of getting bites. - You can't give negative Moon Shard attributes to a fishing rod. - A fishing rod can be enhanced up to +30. - Fishing rods don't have enhancement "waypoints"; failing while enhancing a fishing rod will reset the enhancement to zero. - A Red Moon Shard increases the enhancement by +1, while a Yellow Moon Shard increases it by +1 to +3. 6) Fish trading chart - Ogu will be glad to turn your fish into various beneficial fish extracts. - The effects of fish extracts can overlap, but do not stack (i.e. a more powerful effect nullifies a less powerful effect of the same type). Example) Carp extract vs. large +5% + Mandarin Fish extract vs. large +10% = Attack vs. large +10% (not 15%) - Effects of different types overlap. Example) Carp extract vs. large +5% + Catfish extract vs. small +5% = Attack vs. large +5%, attack vs. small +5% - Effects of fish extracts last 20 minutes. - Effects of fish extracts disappear when you log out, or move to a different map. - Fish extract effects are useless in PvP or PK situations. * Fishing Rules 1. You need to learn Beginner's Fishing skill before you can fish. 2. Beginner's Fishing is a passive skill; there is no skill point to be invested. 3. You can't fish while mounted with transports. 4. The level 1-5 fishing skills do not stack. Only the effect of the highest level fishing skill you have will be applied when you fish.